


i fell in love with the fire long ago

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, BoKuroo Week 2020, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Male Character, Urban Fantasy, as a treat, i can have little a breeding kink, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: When Bokuto accidentally burns himself with his fire powers, his whole life is suddenly inaccessible: work, video games...and masturbating. Kuroo offers to give him a hand.For Day 5 of Bokuroo Week: Magic!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	i fell in love with the fire long ago

Kuroo sighs deeply and nuzzles back into his bed. 

“Mrrgh,” he says in response to the crash that jarred him awake. While perhaps he should be worried, crashes were normal when Bokuto was around. While he was utterly graceful in his element, this small apartment certainly wasn’t his element. 

“I got it!” Bokuto yells. 

“Mmmmf,” Kuroo replies, then buries his head into the pillow to hide from the sunlight that dapples the inside of his eyelids. 

Fuwafuwa jumps back onto the edge of the bed from where the crash had set her to pacing by the door, and Kuroo reaches down to scratch her on the head. 

“Good kitty,” he tries to say under his breath. It comes out more like “Grrghky,” his hangover not lending itself to actual words. 

He curls back up, almost equally cat-like, and settles in to actually sleep just a bit more until his alarm goes off. 

Bokuto is a morning person, while Kuroo is a night person. It leads to some difficulties in their roommate relationship. Kuroo works as a nurse at the hospital downtown, his magic lending itself to healing, while Bokuto is currently working dam construction, his control over the elements good for hauling stones and redirecting rivers. So neither of them make enough for a one-bedroom apartment, though at least they weren’t smashed into a tiny three-bedroom like Kenma. Kuroo had heard legends of the fights that Kenma’s roommates got into, Kageyama and Hinata alternating between being best friends and bitter enemies. 

Kuroo smells smoke and sits bolt upright. Either he’s having a stroke, or Bokuto is burning something in the kitchen. He sighs and decides that, despite his shift today, he’ll use a bit of his magical stores to erase his hangover. 

He stretches and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, eyes still closed and head still pounding. He raises his arm and sees lights dancing through his eyelids, the familiar red glow around his hand as he prepares to heal himself. 

“Bokuto?” Kuroo calls, wincing at the noise as he does so. 

“Everything is under control,” Bokuto yells in from...somewhere in the apartment, and nothing's quite as alarming as that statement. The last time he’d said that, he’d brought home Fuwafuwa, and while she  _ had _ turned out to be a suitable familiar for Kuroo, Bokuto and a potentially uncontrolled fire was a little more alarming than Bokuto and a suspiciously squirmy jacket. 

He runs his fingers over his forehead and takes care of the headache in one simple, practiced motion. His head shimmers for a moment as it takes effect, and then the lights vanish along with the pain. 

“Bokuto, what’s going on?” Kuroo says, walking into the living room and instantly spotting him in the attached kitchen. 

“Ssssssssh,” Bokuto groans. “Cooking.” He’s got a pan of frying eggs in one hand and a flame in the other. 

“We have a stove.” Kuroo says. 

“Not working.” Bokuto stares at the pan, watching to see if the eggs are ready. 

Kuroo facepalms. “Shithole apartment. Are you sure that’s safe?” 

“ _ Loud, _ Kuroo. And I do this for a living,” Bokuto says. 

“Um, last I checked, not with fire,” Kuroo says. 

“Well, I can’t fry eggs with water and earth, now can I?” 

Kuroo shrugs. “You may have a point,” he concedes. 

“Be quieter,” Bokuto says, wincing again. “And if you open the curtains, I’m hitting you in the head with this pan.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Kuroo says. “It’d mess up my pretty face you love so much.” 

Bokuto makes a show of gagging, closing his hand and lifting it to point at his tongue, and screams as he does so. The pan clatters to the floor. 

This might as well happen. 

“Are you okay?” Kuroo says, leaping forward, nurse instincts kicking in. 

“Fuck!” Bokuto says through gritted teeth. “No!” He opens up his hand to show the spreading burn covering the palm of his hand. 

“Here, step away from the pan,” Kuroo says, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the spilled eggs and sizzling floor. There goes the security deposit. 

“Shit!” Bokuto says, shaking his hand to try to distract himself from his blistering flesh. 

“Sit,” Kuroo says, and his hand glows red as he prepares to numb the burn. “I’m going to take the pain away.” 

He runs his hand over Bokuto’s as close as he can get without touching it. Bokuto heaves out a sigh of relief as he goes from agony to nothing at all. He shakes his hand a little. “This is weird. I can’t feel it at all.” 

“I can begin to heal it,” Kuroo says, “But I can’t fix it in one go. You’ve burnt too many layers of skin.” 

Bokuto visibly droops. “So what about work?” 

“Can you do it one-handed?” Kuroo asks. 

Bokuto shakes his head. “Not if I can’t feel my hand. I’m so stupid.” 

“Hey, you’re not stupid,” Kuroo says, gently bumping Bokuto’s shoulder with his own. “You made a mistake. But from now on, maybe no fire in the house.” 

Bokuto nods miserably. 

“Hey, you’re going to be okay,” Kuroo says. “We’ll just have to burn through some of our savings.”

“But then we won’t be able to get out of this place,” Bokuto protests. It’s true; they’d been saving for a down payment on a better apartment, one with such features as “room to move around” and “a working stove.” 

“It’s your health, Bo,” Kuroo says. “You know you can’t work with a numb hand, and I can’t imagine what it would feel like if I un-numbed it.” 

Bokuto grimaces. “Not good.” 

Kuroo’s hand glows a deep golden. “Let me at least start to fix it for you.” He winces as he gets a better look at the burn. “I’m sorry, man, this doesn’t look pleasant at all.” 

“It’s not,” Bokuto says. “I’m so fucking dumb.” 

“Hey,” Kuroo says, flicking him on the arm with his non-glowing hand. “None of that. You fucked up, yeah. But remember the time I tried to heal that hurt raccoon I--” 

“In the living room, yeah,” Bokuto finishes. “That wasn’t your brightest moment.” 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Kuroo says. “I’ll finish up your hand,” he says, passing his glowing hand over the burn. “And then I’ll call in the order with maintenance.” 

“How long am I going to be out?” Bokuto says. 

“Two weeks,” Kuroo says. “That should be enough time for me to get you healed up. Also how long it’ll probably be before we have a working stove.” 

Bokuto grimaces. “Ugh, cold canned ravioli.” 

“I’ll order a hot plate too,” Kuroo says. “After I get the bandages to wrap your hand. And then I have to get to work.” 

#####

Bokuto groans loudly from his room when Kuroo gets home from his shift at the hospital. 

“I’ll be right in,” Kuroo says, heading to his room to change out of his scrubs before heading into Bokuto’s room. 

“It’s wearing off,” Bokuto says, sprawled on the bed when Kuroo walks in. “And I’m  _ bored.”  _

“You always talked about how you wanted to get off work for a while and have some time to yourself.” 

“Well yeah, but you were supposed to be there.” 

There’s something a little like adoration in the simplistic way Bokuto says that, something that makes Kuroo’s heart speed up just a little. No. Bad heart. No speeding up for Bokuto. 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo says. “Have you tried video games?” 

“Can’t play on the Switch. Got Stardew Valley for my phone and played until my neck hurt too bad from laying down with it at an awkward angle so I could play one-handed. Why’d it have to be my right hand?” Bokuto whines. 

“Podcasts?” Kuroo suggests. 

“Listened all day,” Bokuto says. “I can’t focus that hard. My ADHD is going  _ crazy. _ ”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo repeats, not knowing what else to say. “That sucks. Have you tried working on your screenplay?” 

Bokuto has been “writing a screenplay” since high school, and Kuroo is confident by now that it will never see the light of day, but what kind of friend would he be if he never encouraged him?” 

“Picking out letters one at a time? Yeah, I’ve tried it a bit. It’s miserable.” 

“That fuckin sucks, bro,” Kuroo says. “I’m really sorry.”

“You said that already,” Bokuto says, and bumps his hip with his foot. “Don’t go moping over my injury. I’m the one who gets to mope.” 

“Do you feel anything from it?” Kuroo asks, ever the nurse. 

“Twinges,” Bokuto says. 

“Sit up,” Kuroo orders, and Bokuto kicks his feet over the bed and sits. Kuroo sits down next to him and tries not to think of whether he’d obey orders in other settings. 

“Hand.” Kuroo says, holding out his left hand. Bokuto puts his hand palm-up in Kuroo’s hand, and the first time he’d healed Bokuto he was too worried to notice just how soft Bokuto’s hand is. Surprisingly soft for a construction worker. Kuroo breathes shakily as his heart speeds back up. 

“You okay there?” Bokuto asks. 

Kuroo exhales deliberately, long and loud. “I just can’t focus.” 

“Mood,” Bokuto says, gesturing with his free hand to his ADHD meds on the windowsill. 

Kuroo snorts a little as he unwraps the bandages, and the normalcy of the two of them goofing off is enough that he can focus enough to raise a glow on his hand. It’s a simple flick of the wrist to numb Bokuto’s hand again, but he runs the pads of his fingers over Bokuto’s unburned fingertips, and it’s electric. He thinks he feels Bokuto’s heart race through the momentary connection formed between them, but it’s probably just his own. 

“Thanks,” Bokuto says, voice wobbling just a bit. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “No problem.” 

Bokuto doesn’t move his hand away, and lays his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Will you play a game with me?” 

“I thought you couldn’t do video games?” 

“We could play left-handed Mario Kart.” 

“That sounds chaotic. I’m in,” Kuroo says. 

Bokuto doesn’t move for a long moment, and smiles at Kuroo as he leaves. 

It’s just friendly. That’s all it is. 

#####

It’s five days in, five miserable beautiful days of almost-not-quite holding Bokuto’s hand, when Kuroo comes home and opens Bokuto’s door as usual. He finds himself transported into a wet dream. 

Bokuto is all splayed out on the bed, fingers buried in his cunt, thumb rubbing circles into his cock. 

“Kuroo!” he says, startled. “Sorry, I lost track of time.” He covers his cunt with the hand that had previously been buried in it, and Kuroo can see his wetness glistening on his hand. 

“Jesus fuck,” is all Kuroo can say, and he only hopes it’ll be interpreted as anything but painful arousal. 

“I’m sorry man,” Bokuto says as he pulls his boxer briefs on. “I didn’t know you’d be home so soon.” He pulls his pants on, and Kuroo mourns the loss of his strong thighs to denim. 

Kuroo looks anywhere but at Bokuto’s eyes, anywhere but his unburnt hand that Kuroo wants so desperately to lick clean. 

“I thought you usually jacked off at night,” is all Kuroo can bring himself to say. “I mean, I wouldn’t know if you did it while I was at work, I guess? But, you know. Thin walls.” He tries not to think of the nights spent working his hand hard and rough on his cock to Bokuto’s moans from the room next door. 

“I, uh,” Bokuto says. “Can’t get off. I need two hands.” 

“Gods, that must be miserable,” Kuroo says. He’s done his research; he knows that testosterone can kick a libido into overdrive. He can’t imagine needing to come and not being able to. 

“Yeah! I’m not having fun!” Bokuto says. 

Kuroo has two hands. Bokuto needs two hands. 

“Do you need help?” he asks. 

“My vibrator broke like a month ago and I haven’t replaced it ‘cause money’s been tight.” 

“I could, uh. Help,” Kuroo says. 

This is the part where Kuroo ruins everything, where Bokuto calls him a pervert and moves out of the apartment, where--

Where Bokuto’s face lights up. “You mean it?” 

“What are bros for?” Kuroo says. 

“Uh, do I just...take my pants back off?” Bokuto asks. 

“That would help, yes,” Kuroo says. 

Bokuto stares at the wall as he stands and shimmies his pants and underwear to the floor. Kuroo tries desperately not to gasp. 

“You can think of anything you want. Just...pretend I’m a pretty girl. Or a pretty guy. Or a pretty human.” 

“What if I want to fuck an alien?” Bokuto asks. 

“Fine, pretend I’m an alien,” Kuroo says, and this is some kind of familiar territory, the two of them joking around. 

All his summed-up composure goes to nothing as Bokuto leans back and spreads his legs. He just wants to dive in and taste, wants to bury his aching dick in Bokuto’s dripping cunt.

He can do this. He can keep it clinical. He’s a nurse. This is practically medical. 

He reaches out and they both sigh at the first touch of his finger to Bokuto’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Bokuto says. “This is gonna be eas--” The rest of the word is swallowed in a groan as Kuroo closes two fingers around his dick, jerking him off slowly. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Bokuto says. His eyes are squeezed shut. “Gods, that feels good.” 

“That’s the point,” Kuroo says, voice shaky. He wants to savor this moment; it’s going to be in his spank bank for the rest of his life. After this he’s going into his room, biting a pillow, and jerking off till he comes so hard his vision whites out. 

Bokuto grips the sheets in both hands, eyes closed again, as Kuroo continues to move his hand on his cock. 

“Feels so good,” he says. “Fuck, fuck, fuck me,” he says. 

“You sure?” Kuroo asks, and as he speaks he hears it come out low and husky. 

“Kuroo, I will personally incinerate you if you don’t get your fingers in me right this second.” 

Bokuto’s eyes fly open as Kuroo slips a finger inside and feels around for his g-spot. He’s not entirely sure what he’s doing, but once he feels a spot of a distinctly different texture, he knows he’s hit the jackpot. 

“Fuck, fuck, Kuroo, give me more.” 

And Kuroo doesn’t miss that Bokuto’s using his name now. Neither does his cock, which hardens impossibly more in his pants. 

He slips another finger in, Bokuto so wet and already stretched that he accommodates it easily. 

“Come on, come on,” Bokuto chants. “Give me three.” 

Bokuto grinds down against his fingers as Kuroo slips a third inside. Kuroo’s hand is soaked and he wants this to last forever but he also wants to retreat to his room so he can lick them clean in secret, so he can memorize Bokuto’s taste. 

Bokuto bucks upward. “Kuroo, so close,  _ please.”  _

Kuroo bends his fingers just right while rubbing furious circles on Bokuto’s cock, and Bokuto  _ wails _ , shaking and contracting around Kuroo’s fingers. Kuroo watches, his mouth hanging open, as Bokuto’s pleasure soaks Kuroo’s hand and wrist. 

_ “Tetsurou.”  _

Bokuto’s whole body is shaking, and Kuroo wants nothing more than to watch every movement, but he can’t look away from his  _ face. _ Bokuto is looking Kuroo straight in the eyes, half-lidded, with a look on his face like he’s just seen god. Kuroo imagines he must look much the same. 

As soon as he finishes with the aftershocks, he shoves Kuroo’s hands away. “Too much,” he says. He sits up and immediately pulls on his briefs, sitting as far back on the bed as he can get from where Kuroo is kneeling. 

“Sorry,” Bokuto says. 

Kuroo cocks his head to one side. “Sorry?” 

“I, uh, made it weird.” 

“It was fine.” Kuroo said. “It was...good.” 

Bokuto’s eyes dart away from Kuroo’s and search around the room for anything else, until they settle on his crotch. 

“Oh,” Bokuto says. “ _ That _ kind of good.” 

“It’s, uh, a perfectly natural reaction,” Kuroo says. 

“You got hard from your best bro?” Bokuto says, sitting forward and leaning down to ruffle his hair. “That’s fucking gay, man.” 

“Bokuto,” Kuroo says, shoulders finally relaxing. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but I am a practicing homosexual.” 

“Well if you’re that good at it, you don’t need any more practice.” 

The mood relaxes after that, and it’s easy enough for Kuroo to excuse himself and lick Bokuto’s slick off his hand in peace. It’s easily Kuroo’s new favorite flavor in the world, musky and a touch salty, but somehow sweet. Kuroo wraps that hand around his cock and comes in five strokes. 

#####

Bokuto knocks on Kuroo’s door the next day at midnight. 

“Whozzit,” Kuroo says as Bokuto invites himself in. 

“Just me,” Bokuto says. His shoulders droop, and he looks almost shy as he sits on the edge of Kuroo’s bed. 

“I was sleeping,” Kuroo says, though that didn’t matter if it was Bokuto. 

“I know, man, but...I can’t.” 

“What am I supposed to do about it?” Kuroo asks. 

“You know how I normally jack it at night, apparently?” Bokuto says, somehow both a statement and a question. 

“Yeah?” Kuroo says. He can hardly breathe. Are they doing this again? 

“I can’t sleep without it,” Bokuto says. 

“Have you just not been sleeping?” Kuroo asks. 

“Well I slept fine last night ‘cause I got off,” Bokuto says. “But the other nights? Nope. And I figured that maybe, since you did it once…” 

Kuroo’s voice drops down low. “You want me to get you off again?” 

“Yeah,” Bokuto admits, face flaming. “That’d be good.” 

“C’mere,” Kuroo says, patting the spot next to him on the bed. “Let me take care of you.” 

He probably shouldn’t be saying any of this, much less in this tone, but he can’t stop. He’s still half asleep and this is better than any dream he could have envisioned. 

“Open your legs,” he says, and Bokuto’s legs fall open. Gods. Kuroo wants to test that someday, to see just how far he’ll obey… but in two days he’ll be allowed to use his hand again. This is no time to mourn the loss, though, and Kuroo slips a finger inside Bokuto. 

“Feels so good,” Bokuto says. “Kuroo can...will…” He blushes. 

“What’s up?” 

“I tried again to get myself off,” Bokuto says. “And now I’m really tender. So I was wondering if you could just...use your mouth on my cock?” 

Okay, this is  _ way _ better than sleeping. 

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Kuroo murmurs. “Gonna make you feel so good.” He slinks down the bed until his face is between Bokuto’s legs, and fucks another finger into Bokuto’s cunt as he laps at his cock. 

Bokuto tastes so much better straight from the source. It’s a head rush, and Kuroo can barely breathe for a moment as he can only focus on wrapping his lips around Bokuto’s cock and sucking. 

He has the presence of mind to start to scissor the two fingers inside Bokuto. Bokuto likes three, and isn’t that something he never could have dreamed he’d get to know? Finally, he inserts a third finger, and Bokuto’s hips buck up against him. 

“Please, Tetsurou, please,” Bokuto says, and Kuroo’s never been this hard in his life, absolutely drowning in Bokuto. “Gonna make me come.”

Kuroo pulls off for a moment to breathe, inhaling deep through his mouth as he flicks his tongue over Bokuto’s dick. 

“Tetsu, please, love this, love you, just keep going!” Bokuto whines, and they both freeze. 

Kuroo sits up. Bokuto turns impossibly redder and sits up, rummaging for his underwear. 

“Bokuto, look at me.” 

Bokuto ignores him. 

“Bokuto,” Kuroo says again. Bokuto pulls on his underwear and turns to leave. 

“ _ Koutarou!”  _ Kuroo says, voice commanding. 

“What do you want?” Bokuto says, and Kuroo has never heard him sound quite this dejected. 

“Did you mean it?” Kuroo asks. 

Bokuto droops even further. “Yeah,” he says. “You never were supposed to find out. I didn’t mean to, like, take advantage of you; I really couldn’t get off it just so happened I wanted you to touch me but then I made it all weird and don’t worry I’ll stay with Akaashi until I can find a new place I’ll pay rent until you can find someone else and…” 

“I love you too,” Kuroo says simply.

“Oh,” Bokuto says. He blinks slowly and Kuroo can almost see him process it. “Then you also wanted to--” 

“Will you just kiss me already?” Kuroo says. 

Bokuto’s lips crash into his, movements somehow practiced yet sloppy in his excitement. 

“I’m gonna fuck your brains out,” Kuroo said. “I mean, if you--” 

“ _ Yes,”  _ Bokuto says. He climbs onto the bed on his hands and knees and buries his face in the pillow, giving Kuroo a full view of his strong thighs, muscled yet well-padded ass, and dripping cunt. Kuroo’s brain just blinks out for a second, and doesn’t quite blink back on until Kuroo is on the bed, lining his cock up. 

“Fuck me,” Bokuto whines. “Please.” 

Kuroo slips the tip of his cock into Bokuto. Bokuto clenches down involuntarily around him, and Kuroo whines. 

He lays a hand on Bokuto’s back. “Ready?” 

Bokuto nods frantically. “Pleeease.” 

Kuroo thrusts his cock into him all the way, and this is what he’s been waiting for his whole life. His hips thrust involuntarily, Kuroo pounding into Bokuto without much of a rhythm, lost in the hot-tight-sweet-perfect of it. Nothing has ever mattered as much as Bokuto’s cunt around him. 

“Touch me, touch me,” Bokuto whines. 

Kuroo somehow manages to think through the haze to reach down and find Bokuto’s dick, rubbing hard and fast on it. 

Bokuto gasps and bucks back onto Kuroo’s cock. 

“This isn’t gonna last long, babe,” Kuroo moans. 

“Gonna fill me up? Gonna knock me up?” Bokuto asks on a gasp and a whine. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo chants. “Gonna fill up your cunt with my come, gonna breed you real good.” 

Bokuto keens as he comes, and the contractions around him are just what push Kuroo over the edge. Kuroo was mistaken, yesterday, when he thought it was the hardest he could come, because he slumps over Bokuto with the force of it, pushing his cock in even farther. 

_ “Tetsurou!”  _

_ “Koutarou!”  _

Once Kuroo can think straight--gay?--he swears, cock still buried in Bokuto. 

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto asks. 

“Much as I’d like to knock you up  _ one _ day, we have zero money or room, and I don’t want to go buy Plan B at midnight.” 

Bokuto laughs. “I’ve got an IUD.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I remember that now. Listen, I’m not exactly thinking with my head on right. That was really fucking good.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Bokuto asks. “That was fuckin’ fantastic!” 

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “Yeah, it was.” 

He pulls out of Bokuto slowly and watches his come dribble out of Bokuto’s hole, his cock giving half an interested twitch but then deciding it’s done for the night. Bokuto swipes at the droplet and brings it to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean. Kuroo’s cock definitely twitches at that. 

“Jesus, you’re going to kill me,” Kuroo says. 

Bokuto shrugs. “You know how I taste; it’s only fair I know how you taste.” He sucks his fingers clean, then yawns and rolls onto one side. 

“G’night Tetsurou. Love you,” Bokuto says, and the simplicity of how he says it rocks Kuroo to his core. 

“Sweet dreams, Koutarou,” Kuroo says. “I love you too.” 

Kuroo kisses him on the side of the head as he lies down, slipping an arm under Bokuto’s head and spooning him. 

Voice muzzy with sleep, Bokuto mumbles, “Best injury ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Would That I by Hozier  
> Thank you forever to Kou and Adri and Sin Central!!!! <3


End file.
